halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle
The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3plasmarifle or '''Plasma Rifle is a Covenant ground firearm. Background It is a common light weapon in the Covenant army, primarily wielded by Elites and invented by Ijka 'SnovoliHalo.Bungie.Org mailbag Thursday, June 23, 2005 . The Plasma Rifle uses induced plasma instead of projectile ammunition, firing directed energy bolts. This means that the weapon draws from a power source to generate its energy bolts rather than firing individual cased projectiles like a conventional weapon. The base power output of the rifle is 100-150 Kv @ 2-3 dA, and the rate of fire is 420 to 600 rounds per minute.Halo Library The Plasma Rifle is particularly effective against shielded opponents. It is often found throughout the Halo series on Elites and Brutes, but has also been wielded by Jackals, Grunts, and is found quite often in Covenant Weapons Holders. Combat Advantages The Plasma Rifle has a high rate of fire and deals out a high amount of damage. Like other plasma weapons, the Plasma Rifle is effective at depleting Shields, though not as effectively as the Plasma Pistols overcharged shot. The Plasma Rifle is also dual wieldable. A two-second burst from two dual-wielded plasma rifles into a Hunter's weak spot will kill it and they are also very useful against all Flood forms. Disadvantages The Plasma Rifle overheats when used in automatic firing mode and rapid firing. Also, the Plasma Rifle cannot be reloaded or recharged. Campaign Recommendations In Both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, The Plasma Rifle's high rate of fire and moderate damaging can be used to quickly neutralize low level enemies such as Grunts, Drones, and Infection Forms. Against the Elites the Plasma Rifle can quickly deplete their Shields and leave them vulnerable to a lethal headshot from an M6 pistol, Covenant Carbine or Battle Rifle, or some sprays from an SMG. However the Plasma Rifle can be ineffective against some enemies notably the Brutes, Hunters, and Flood Combat Forms. In Halo 3, dual wielding Plasma Rifles is a very effective way of combating the Flood in campaign on all difficulties, most specifically the shielded Elite variant, which proves to be one of the most trying enemies. Multiplayer Recommendations The Plasma Rifle has limited uses in Multiplayer, but is still a useful weapon, especially if dual wielded. Although its range limits the weapon to close quarter fire fights, if used properly a player can quickly dispose of a far-away enemy. It is also advisable to carry a mid to long range weapon such as a Battle Rifle or Sniper Rifle for backup against targets outside of the Plasma Rifle's range. It has the fastest melee attack of any weapon except for the energy sword. Variations Between the Halo Games wielding its favorite weapon, the Plasma Rifle.]] ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' The Plasma Rifle in the Original Halo game is far more powerful and accurate than its Halo 2 counterpart. Furthermore, the weapon held a unique ability to stun opponents that were hit by high velocity plasma rounds, this effect greatly reduces the victim's ability to move and dodge the incoming projectiles and allows the user to easily hold the opponent in the weapon's firing arc. However, the drawback was that this effect is only felt with sustained fire. While stunned, the weapon will often overheat before the opponent is completely killed. Despite this drawback, the stun ability is a useful and potent feature in the hands of an experienced user. In Campaign mode, the Plasma Rifle is best used against the Sentinels and Elites. Sentinels always nurse a soft spot to Covenant weapons and it can be very useful in taking down Elites shields when rapid firing. It should also be noted that this weapon behaved more like a rifle than its successor, having about twice the firing range. Halo 2 Halo 2's Plasma Rifle is not as powerful or accurate as its predecessor and lacks the ability to stun. These drawbacks are compensated by a higher rate of fire and the ability to dual wield the weapon, allowing it to be paired with a wide variety of other weapons from Halo 2 and creating powerful combinations. The changes to the weapon are directly related to the inclusion of dual wielding. For purposes of balance, the Plasma Rifle, along with many others from Halo: Combat Evolved, was tweaked to better fit the new game's fighting style. The weapon takes an opponent's shields off with five shots, but it takes many more to kill. This version of the plasma rifle behaves more as a Sub-Machine Gun rather than a rifle. Plasma Rifles are also the basis for several other weapon systems, including the Plasma Turrets on Wraiths and Ghosts. The weapon is not to be confused with the Brute Plasma Rifle, which is red instead of blue. The Brute Plasma Rifle does NOT do more damage than the Plasma Rifle, as some may think, but fires at a significantly higher rate of fire and overheats more quickly than its Elite counterpart. This is a slightly fun trick that can be satisfying. Simply fire a plasma rifle until it overheats, wait one second, and melee. The gun will swing halfway down, then appear back where the chief usually holds it when it overheats. It looks like you are clubbing whatever you hit. ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, Plasma Rifles are made more powerful. Their bolts are graphically redesigned to be more vivid. The bolts seem to travel faster than those of previous versions, reducing the need to lead the shots at midrange. After a few shots the weapon becomes very inacurate, so fire in short controlled bursts. Also, unlike in previous games, the PR is very effective against the Flood, even more so than its human counterpart. It takes 18 blasts to kill in Halo 3. This makes it effective against shields and flesh, making it a much more formidable weapon then its previous version. UNSC Remarks “Type-25 DER has no recoil to speak of; it tears the shit out of shields and you can shoot the thing all day long—it is on the heavy side though.” “I realize that it uses a battery instead of a magazine, but nobody has figured out how to swap it or recharge it yet? Don’t we have scientists working for us or something?” “It’s got no sightline, it’s awkward to hold, and if it overheats it’ll cook the hair right off of your wrists.” “You know, it looks delicate and so you feel like you need to hold it kind’a gingerly—but then you see an Elite crack a Bravo Kilo's head with one—thing’s are built tough.” “Yeah, and I’ve seen some Elites swinging two of them around like it was nothing—scary shit.” Counterweapons Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Brutes *Grunts *Jackals *Marines *Drones (have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) *Flood Combat Form (Brute) Laser Tag In July 2007, it was announced that there is going to be a Halo laser tag game released, with a Plasma Rifle designed to actual proportions to look like it does in Halo 3. Images Image:Halo-3-20070701114858951.jpg|A Spartan Dual wielding Plasma Rifles. Image:1179041973.jpg|In Halo 3, the Plasma Rifle is much more detailed and powerful. Image:Plasma Rifles.jpg|Plasma Rifle in Halo 3 Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons